Dr. Toshiro Valed Von Dracula
__TOC__ Dr. Toshiro Valed Von Dracula is a young boy with Blood Red eyes and spiky, blonde hair with bangs that are usually covering his right eye.He wears dark-colored clothes, which includes a black cap one the outside and Red inliner, dark black-colored pants, and dark black-colored boots. wears a black suit with a thigh length black jacket. He also wears a white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs (or large cuffs) and high collar, which he commonly keeps untucked. Dr. Toshiro Valed Von Dracula is more laid-back and flamboyant boy, evident in his style of dress and general attitude. he is rarely seen without a smile on his face. In his off time, he can be seen napping.He is frequently seen tuning his Violin and chatting with Superhero's rather than paying attention to what is going on around him and being a bad guy. He's interested in music and often discusses whatever singles have recently come out, such as the then-latest Remake of The Rocky Horror Picture Show albums. And Hosting The Rocky Horror Picture Show Karaoke Show. He also enjoys reading comic book's and manga and the Necronomicon, a pastime shared with Deiash Serger. Despite the disinterested behavior he exhibits, he seems to care for his fellow Superheros; he smiles happily when he realizes that his friends are happy to have him around,Even claiming that the aforementioned humans' designated partner/counterpart,He seems to pay close attention to dramatic effect while in battle, as seen with his starting a speech on the human nature to band together against a common Evil. He has a surprisingly polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his friends by their given names. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Whenever confronted, He is casual and uncaring. And is gentle and warm personality that augments his appearance. Dr. Toshiro Valed Von Dracula is a soft-spoken, polite, and caring boy who uses honorifics when addressing everyone, including his friends and the enemy. He rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, and has a great sense of duty. Despite his sense of duty, he will also heal almost anybody around him, With his grace and kind manners, he lets others know quietly that while he may be soft, he is not to be taken lightly. Despite his gentle nature. Toshiro Valed Von Dracula also strongly believes that fun comes before working. In every battle, he tries to get as much enjoyment out of it as possible. thumb |right | 150px | He appeares much slimmer and less muscular and tall. He look's 15 but is 1662 years old.... Or Way Older. no one know's how old he is but the Higher up's and the old's timer's. General Personality thumb |right | 150px | Be Just And Fear Not. He is straight to the point in a matter of fact and fashion. : Good Traits: he is a very kind, well-respected and is looked up to by many. : Bad Traits: Will draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates the one he is talking to. : Quirks: If made fun of he will not make fun of them back but will Roast theme. Hopes Being there for his friends. Fears Not being abul to help. Memorable Quote(s) Voice Collection /To my side, my Evil Ones /Come to me, dark warriors; battle awaits us /Your sins do not lay heavy upon you, defiler of evil /By the unholy laws, you shall be obliterated /Prepare to be Uncleansed /Oh My /My Goodness /Got Ding It /God... Bless Him. The Reason You Adults Find Me Flawed Is You Don't View A Higher Up's As Equal Beings To Your Selves. But The Fact That You Humans Think That Means It's Likely I Think You're Not Exactly Ideal Humans Either. I Know I'M Not What They Think An Ideal Human Should Be... Family thumb |right | 150px | Look What We Did To Are ID. : Mother: Unknow : Father: Unknow : Sibling(s): Unknow : Other: The Doctor's that took him in. Friends thumb |right | 150px | My Work Friend's. : Superheros. Enemies thumb |right | 150px | A Rival Magic Scientist. : Doctor Frank N Furter. A Rival Magic Scientist. Love Interest Food. : Past: Win i was makeing it. : Current: In my tumme : Powers & Skills Advanced Science Technology And Cosmic Magic. Magick. Illusion Spells. Paranormal. Ceremonial Magic. : Powers. Dr. Toshiro Valed Von Dracula wields the Magic and Science Cosmic he can employ it to produce nearly any effect he desires, Has the art of paranormal methods to manipulate natural forces, such as witchcraft Ceremonial magic a ritual system of esoteric spiritual development using occult techniques and Magick, a specific system of ritual magic deriving from the religious philosophy of Thelema. Knows intercession of deities or other spirits, such as prayer and the treatment of magic in fictional works. He can Manipulating...... Intellect and Consciousness Perception, Memory, Emotion, Will and Imagination, Including all Unconscious Cognitive Processes. Mental States—Beliefs, Intents, Desires, Pretending, Knowledge, Mental Events, Mental Functions, Mental Properties, Dualism and Monism. The Taste/Gustation. Olfaction Audition. Visual Perception. Olfactory Mucosa. Optic Nerve. Nervous System. POWER'S. Molecular Restructuring. Transmutation Of Matter. The Teleportation Of Objects... Even an entire multiverse Can Across Space Or Time. Size Alteration. The Projection Of Energy With Indeterminable Destructive Force. Make Impenetrable Force Fields. The Creation Of Interdimensional And Intra-Dimensional Portals. Telepathy. Telekinesis. Pyrokinesis. Inter Dimensional Outer-Dimensional Awareness. Creating Sentient Life. Resurrecting The Dead. Manipulating Mortal Souls, Memories, And Emotions. Control The Hormones Of The Human Body. Can Remodel A Human From The inside Or Outside Which Allows Him To Change All Physical Aspects. Including Sex. Growth. Skin pigment. And Many Other Things. Restoring Dead planets And Populations In Every Detail. Create And Sealing Off Entire Universes And Multiverse. Tap Into The Life Force Reserved For Future Generations, Thus Denying Them Existence. Abilities. Regalers that he has fun useing all the time. Dark Desires Inferno Of The Mind Force Field Of The God's Blasting you with Beams of Light. Supers he enjoy's useing to shoe off. Armegeddon Of The Mental Events. Judgement Day Of The Mental Properties. Heart Of Visual Nervous System. Celestial Knowledge. Weapons ..............Sword's Name. Muramasamoon. ..............He was A night of asgard. And a fine Kight, however he was blood thirsty, For he did not discriminate as to who or what it he will cut. He may just as well be cutting down butterflies as severing heads. Stell looking for hi littley brother Masamoon who fill in the Blood Crimson Red dimension. ..............Appearance: One Gold Rapier thats blades glows Light White, Showing its Evil mystical powers ..............Sword's Spirit. A Falling Devin Night of Asgard ..............Call Name. Jap. Mentaru Rekkoku Munesanzun Kanchi. Eng. Recognition Of Heart Of Spiritual State. ...............He seems to be a multiverse renowned swordsman, shown by the fact that the strongest swordsman in the multiverse commented that only a nobody would not know Dr. Toshiro Valed Von Dracula name. Other Equipment Flying Castle. http://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e21/Sky2dragon/random%20nonsense/Celestia.jpg Fighting Style Magic. : Strengths: : Magic User. Soul Magic. This Allows him to steal, control, manipulate and alter souls, living or dead. Time Magic. He has total control over the past, present and future. Allows time travel, He can age and de-age beings and also be used as a weapon by trapping enemies or entire worlds in unending loops of time. Space Magic. He can exist in any location (or all locations), move any object anywhere throughout the universe and warp or rearrange space And Time. Celestial Mind. He Can greatly strengthen and enhance mental and psionic power and access the thoughts and dreams of other beings. He can access all minds in existence simultaneously. When searching for it. Angleic Reality. He can fulfill wishes, even if the wish is in direct contradiction with scientific laws. Demonic Power. He can accesses all power and energy that ever has or will exist, and can back the other Magic and boost their effects. Allows him to duplicate almost any physical superhuman ability and become invincible. : 'Weaknesses: ' : If he can not help. One of the oldest living entity in the universe. Dr. Toshiro Valed Von Dracula employs advanced science and technology and Magic His tremendous powers is capable of destroying and remaking the multiverse, Having master the Magic and Science Cosmic He has immense Power that could be the greatest source of energy in the universe and Multverse. He has the right and ability to judge which planet's civilization will live and which will die Although not an abstract, non-corporeal being of time or Realatee. Time has no mening. Dr. Toshiro Valed Von Dracula is a living force of nature set to correct the imbalances between the conceptual entities Eternity and Death,and as such his true form cannot be perceived by most beings; each species perceives Dr. Toshiro Valed Von Dracula in a form they can associate with or comprehend, either in a form similar to that of their own race or as a deity of their own religion.Dr. Toshiro Valed Von Dracula has also appeared as a humanoid star when addressing fellow members of the Demonic and Angle hierarchy. All he look's for in life is a being on par with him. As being an abstract entity concept, He possesses the power to achieve virtually any effect. Being an abstract entity,He resides inside a pocket dimension known as the Realm of The Unknow, which also houses the Unknow Well, containing the knowledge of the universe.He is classified as a "possibly multiversal" level threat by The Higher Up's And The Old One's. He is the only being in their files to be described thus. Unknow Unknow Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Villain